youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Commandos Pack/Chronology
2007 February 2007: A group of evicted females named Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Cinder, and Venus were joined by four roving males named Jim Bob, Captain Planet, Freddy, and Jason. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob established dominance. March 2007: '''Queen of Darkness became pregnant. Silent Hill was evicted; she rejoined by the end of the month. '''April 2007: Queen of Darkness gave Birth to Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber, and Gringo. 2008 January 2008: Timber left the pack and helped form the Young Ones. March 2008: Queen of Darkness became pregnant. April 2008: Queen evicted Silent Hill; she rejoined a week later. May 2008: Queen gave birth to Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. Jasper was predated. 2009 January 2009: Venus mated with a roving male. March 2009: Queen and Venus were pregnant. Late March 2009: Queen gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher, Venus was allowed to stay. April 2009: Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie, Sookie and Pancake. A week later Venus died. 2010 January 2010: Eddie and Raga Muffin went roving. The pack split, one half led by Queen and Jim Bob and the other by Cinder and Freddy. Cinder mated with Freddy and Silent Hill mated with a rover. Ragga Muffin and Eddie returned and joined the smaller half lead by Queen and Jim Bob. February 2010: The pack reunited and Queen and Jim Bob regained their ranks. Jason went roving and never returned. March 2010: Queen, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant. Queen evicted Silent Hill but Cinder wasn't kicked out. Silent Hill formed the Kung Fu Pack. April 2010: Queen gave birth to CU020, CU021 and CU022. Cinder killed the pups, but she aborted her litter so there were no pups that year. July 2010: Freddy died. December 2010: Eddie and Ragga Muffin went roving along with Zack, Cody and Digimon. Ragga Muffin mated with Markina at the Ewoks, Eddie died the rest of them returned. 2011 March 2011: Queen was pregnant. April 2011: Queen gave birth to Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. Early June 2011: Cinder was killed during a den raid. Luckily, no pups died. September 2011: Fight with the Kung Fu -- the Commandos won. October 2011: Ragga Muffin left the pack and was never seen again. 2012 April 2012: Queen was pregnant. May 2012: Queen gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. November 2012: Jim Bob died of rabies. The alpha male position was undecided. Late december 2012: Captain Planet died, there were no unrelated males so queen of darkness had no mate. Gringo took male dominance. Hector died. 2013 January 2013: Queen mated with a rover from the Young Ones named Seacrest. March 2013: Queen was pregnant. April 2013: Queen gave birth to Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. December 2013: Whiskey went roving but returned. 2014 January 2014: Digimon, Pookie, Homestar Runner and Flash went roving. February 2014: Zero, Baker, Miles, Drew and Phoenix emigrated into the pack, kicking out Gringo. Zero took dominance next to Queen of Darkness. Miles managed to mate with Queen. Baker mated with Sookie and Celidh and Phoenix with Pancake. Zero kicked out Miles. Queen evicted Cookie, Dizzy and Sookie, Dizzy and Cookie were last seen. Sookie rejoined. March 2014: Miles was allowed back. Sookie was kicked out, Munro gave birth to Bosh, Bish and Bash and later was evicted. Queen gave birth to De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy. April 2014: Bash died of starvation. Celidh gave birth to Blaster, Splinter, Ratchet and Malaki. A Commando patrolling group chased out Dismay and attacked the Rascals den. One encounter with Rascals. May 2014: Rascals made a den raid. McFloozie was killed and General Big Daddy almost died, but was rescued. Two encounters with Rascals. June 2014: Malaki was predated. August 2014: Bish died of a disease. 2015 January 2015: '''Three rovers, Seacrest, Sonic and Onyx, appeared. They killed Sonic and chased off the other two males. Aurinko and Storm appeared. Baker, Miles, Phoenix, Drew and Coop went roving at the Rascals; all of them returned. Zero disappeared and probably died. Baker and Miles fought for dominance and Baker won. '''February 2015: Baker, Celidh and Miles found two teens wandering in their territory. A fight broke out between Baker and Miles, allowing the two yearlings to escape. Bash died. Category:Pack Histories